


Heavy in Your Arms

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Khajiit will follow, ko'va (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Fears and memories have a way of creeping up on Bikhai in the night.





	Heavy in Your Arms

Bikhai woke, his heart hammering against his chest.

He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was inside Breezehome, in his bed, with his mate beside him. He took several deep breaths. 

It was fine. Ko’va was safe, he was safe, and they were inside their home. Everything was fine. He was far from Morrowind, far from Free and his bandits, far from the home that they had burned. He was alive and safe in Skyrim. He was fine. Ko'va was fine. They were safe and everything was fine.

Yet, Bikhai could feel dread lingering in the back of his mind.

He turned to the bedside table to look at his gold locket. He reached out and picked it up. Bikhai stared at the locket for a long moment, its weight and memory heavy on his palm. And his mind.

Sighing, he turned to sit at the edge of the bed. He laid his head in his hands and focused on his breathing.

“Bikhai?” Ko’va asked, her voice still heavy from sleep.

Movement in the bed had woken her. Turning her head, Ko’va saw Bikhai sitting on his edge of the bed, his head down. Concerned, she scooted to the other side of the bed and sat next to her mate. She laid her hand on his shoulder.

“Bikhai?”

“Yes, my mate?” Bikhai responded after several long seconds.

“What do you need? Right now?”

Bikhai raised his head to look at Ko’va. He could see the worry in her eyes and ears, and he felt the motions of her tail wagging back and forth. And his chest began to release his fear. Swelling gratitude and the need to relieve Ko’va’s worry slowly replaced his anxiety.

“Nothing. This one is fine,” Bikhai said, resting his forehead against Ko’va’s. “He was just dreaming, that is all. No need to worry.” 

Ko’va hummed. She brought one hand to Bikhai’s cheek and pressed the other to his hip. 

“If you say so….just let me know, if you do, okay?”

“Bikhai will, he promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> another oc angst and fluff prompt. this one is for the prompt: nightmares


End file.
